ROTG Oneshots and Arcs
by Garlandgal
Summary: What the title says. Various little bits and bobs floating around. Characters listed are simply the ones in the first chapter.


Ok, this chapter is set after the movie, about 6 years. Pippa is somehow a spirit after her death and Jack finds her. Jack remembers Pippa and his role in her survival, and the plot-saber tooth's just wouldn't leave me alone at *checks watch* 1:00 in the morning. And yes, ALL my oneshots/arcs/stories about ROTG will have Jack's sister named Pippa.

Song I was listening to~ The Spirit soundtrack

Warning~ None

The First

Jack sighed. He was lonely, with only Wind and himself to talk to. "I don't spark up very interesting conversations do I Windy?"he said, smiling as the north wind whipped around him, telling him that no one else noticed her slightly, he set his staff unto the ice and froze it there so it would stay steady. Silently asking Wind to set him on top of it, he jumped and felt his feet come into contact with the staff. Crouching, he began thinking, occasionally asking Wind what her opinion was.

_*snap*_

Jack jumped when he heard the crack of the old branches. Turning, he saw a girl, about 3 years younger than himself making her way towards the pond, her head bowed. He asked Wind to set him down on the grass behind the girl with as little noise as possible. After she had done so, he walked silently towards the now-kneeling girl. Recognizing the her, he bit his lip, remembering how it had gone with the village children when he had gone to the village all those years ago. Deciding that the worst thing to happen would be her walking through him, he sifted through jumbled thoughts before speaking. "Pip?" he said, his voice stuttering a bit out of fear that she wouldn't see him. He gasped a bit when her head lifted so fast it was almost a blur, she looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Jack?" Pippa said standing, dearly hoping that this wasn't a cruel joke. "Over here." Jack said softly, moving towards her, still making no noise. She whirled around, her eyes wide with hope. Jack smiled at his sister, a slightly sad look in his eyes. "JACK!" she said racing towards him and hugging him tightly. He hesitated for a moment then knelt, wrapping his arms around the child. "Yeah Pip, I'm here." he said up at him, she asked a rather silly question, trying to ease the tension. "Why do you look so different?" she asked, tilting her head. Jack laughed. It wasn't the mocking laugh Pippa got from the adults, but a real, genuine laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said. "Try me." Pippa shot back, reminding Jack of a certain Pooka. A odd look fell across her face. "And Jack…why are you so cold? Are you even alive?" she asked, burying her head into his sweater. "Oh Pippa.." Jack said closing his eyes and pulling her closer. "I am alive, just as much as you." Pippa looked up at him. "Then why didn't I change? And you never said why you are as cold as death." Jack smiled and stood, easily lifting Pippa up with him. "Let me take you somewhere a bit warmer." he said. "That way you don't need to sit here." Pippa tipped her head. "Where? And HOW did you sneak up on me?" Jack laughed again. "Just wait a minute, it might take a while for Wind to lift both of us." Pippa gaped at him. "The WIND?!" she shouted, causing Jack to wince. "Sorry, just…you, Jackson Overland Frost, control WIND?" "Shh, your scaring her." he told Pippa. "No, I do not control her, I just ask her to take me somewhere and she takes my there. She's the only one that I really talked to for the past 300 years, give or take." Jack said, continuing to ramble, and Pippa, tryin to make head from tails about it didn't even realize they were in the air and traveling to Santoff Clausen until they were halfway there and Jack, said in a moment of randomness "Ooh, look! There's Norway! They seem to be liking my snow." Pippa made the mistake of looking down. She gave a small shriek of surprise and what Jack had said caught up to her. "Wait…YOUR snow?" Jack laughed. "Yeah, but I'll explain when we get to Santoff Clausen." "Where is that?" Pippa asked. "You probably know it as the North Pole." Jack said, looking for the all too familiar workshop. "THE North Pole?!" Pippa squeaked. "Yup, the one and only." Jack laughed, finally seeing the mighty workshop that also doubled as a fortress in times of need.

When they arrived, Jack flew in through the window that was always kept open for him and let down Pippa. ''Come on!" he called out and ran to the partially open door. Opening it, he nearly fell back in surprise. "Sandy! What's going on?" Jack asked, surprised to see the little man. Interpreting the many signs, he realized that North had been looking for him for the last three days. Jack sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll go see him. By the way, this is my sister, Pippa." Jack turned to the girl who had been attempting to catch a look at the Guardian. "Pippa, this is Sandy, one of my best friends." Pippa walked forward and offered a small hand. Sandy took it and shook it gently, a few signs flashing over his head. "It's nice to finally meet you too." Pippa says, correctly interpreting them. "Sandy, would you keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't meet the elves? I need to see North." Jack said, making to leave. Pippa caught up to him just as he touched the doorknob. "Who's North? Where are you going?" she demanded. Jack smiled slightly. "You know what, I don't think North will mind, do you Sandy?" Upon hearing this, Sandy shook his head. "Come on then Pip, thanks Sandy!" Jack called running out, his footsteps leaving a trail of frost.

I own none of these. Also, if you are wanting to know why Pippa can see Jack, I'll give you two reasons, although they don't really work together, so you can believe one, the other, or both. 1) Jack and Pippa are spirits, so therefore, they can see each other. 2) Pippa believes in Jack, although not necessarily Jack Frost.


End file.
